Gandalf Visits Hobbiton
by Frodo's sister
Summary: Gandalf visits Hobbiton and receives a warm welcome from some of the hobbits including Bilbo and Frodo. He entertains the hobbits. No Slash and nothing dirty in it. Sam is six to eight years of age in this story. A bit of humor. Constructive critism instead of flames please.
1. Chapter 1

Gandalf Visits Hobbiton

Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings, Tolkien does and New Line Cinema owns the movies.

It was a warm and sunny day in Hobbiton, and many hobbits were going about doing different things. Few hobbit ladies were hanging the wash on the lines; while a few hobbit men were plucking ripped vegetables. A few other hobbits were tending their sheep and pigs, and one of them took his flock of sheep out to the fields to graze. One hobbit lady was keeping an eye on the apple pie that was cooling on her window sill while she was sweeping her porch. The light flaky crust and the apple filling looked mouth watering, and it smelled sweet. She had to keep her eye on it to protect it from the rascals who would steal it for the delicious looking pie would entice them to steal it.

One hobbit boy was sneaking towards the window while her back was turned, and just as he was about to take the pie off the window sill the hobbit lady turned around and held her broom up in a threatening way.

"Get out of here you rascal! Leave my pie alone, or I will hit you with this broom!"

She swung her broom to scare hm, and he ran away.

She continued to sweep her porch.

Two old gaffers were concentrating on their game of chess, and next door to them, two sisters were watching their children playing tag with the other hobbit children. The children were running around, laughing, and enjoying themselves.

"There goes Holfast," said his mother while she watched him running away from a little hobbit girl.

"And there goes my Tulip and Bert," said her sister watching them run in opposite directions from each other.

Holfast ran too far away from the little hobbit girl to catch him, but Tulip ran close by her. She began to run after Tulip, who was heading for the tree. She was chasing after Tulip trying to get close enough to tag her. She was gaining on Tulip. Just as she was about to tag her, Tulip touched the tree. She began to chase after another little hobbit boy and a minute later she tagged him.

"My Holfast's birthday is coming up soon, and I can't wait to celebrate it," Holfast's mother said while she watched him running and laughing. "I know he can't wait either. He's excited about the party."

"I'm sure he is. This will be one of the best celebrations in Hobbiton," said her sister. "Lots of hobbits will come to it. Did you invite Bilbo and Frodo?"

"Of course not, he is mad; going off on a wild adventure and coming home cracked, and his nephew is cracked too. This is such a nice, quiet, peaceful day. I hope no nuisances will come today and spoil it."

Tulip and Bert's mother nudged her sister.

Speaking of nuisances…" She said quietly to Holfast's mother.

They turned their heads toward the left and saw Gandalf walking up the road carrying his staff.

Gandalf was taking in the scenery around him. Mouth watering red apples were being plucked off a tree by a few hobbits, while a few other hobbits were collecting large sweet looking strawberries. A variety of flowers were blooming including tulips, gardenias, and roses. There were also birds singing their merry songs and rabbits hopping about and nibbling on grass and plants. The hobbits stopped what they were doing and watched Gandalf walking up the road: some of with bright expressions on their faces and others with frowns on their faces.

Bert stopped running and looked at Gandalf walking on the road in their direction.

"Look! It's Gandalf!" shouted Bert.

The children stopped playing tag and looked at him for a second before they ran up to them. They surrounded him and asked him many questions in their excitement.

"Are you going to do some fireworks, Gandalf?" asked a little hobbit girl."

"I love fireworks," said Holfast.

"How about some magic, Gandalf?" Bert asked.

"I want to hear a story," said another little hobbit boy.

"Me too," said his sister.

Gandalf looked down at the children that surrounded him with twinkling eyes and a smile on his face. He enjoyed the company of hobbit children; they were delightful and merry.

"I am going to do some fireworks tonight," Gandalf answered them.

"Are you going to stay in Hobbiton for a long time?" Tulip asked hopefully.

"I'm going to stay in Bagend for a while, and I am going to entertain you and the other hobbits."

"Hoorah!" The children cheered.

Gandalf laughed at their excitement and continued walking up the road.

"Look at that wizard coming here and ruining our peace and quiet with his fireworks."

Holfast's mother sneered.

"He's heading towards Bagend," Tulip and Bert's mother said with equal scorn in her voice and with a frown on her face.

"I'm not surprised," said Holfast mother, grimacing. "Bilbo is as unnatural a hobbit as you can get and his nephew is no better."

"They are cracked," Tulip and Bert's mother sneered.

"I agree with you," Lobelia said while she came to join them.

She looked at Gandalf with a frown on her face and a scornful look in her eyes.

Gandalf smiled at the hobbits who gave him friendly looks and ignored the stares and whisperings of the unfriendly hobbits. He continued to walk up the road until he came to Bagend's garden. He saw Hamfast pulling up weeds in the flower garden, and he also saw Frodo playing with little Sam. Frodo was chasing Sam, and when he caught the smaller hobbit, he picked him up and swung him around. Both of the lads were laughing. When Frodo saw Gandalf he put Sam down, and they ran to him with bright expressions on their faces.

"Gandalf!" Frodo said, excitedly while he embraced him around the waste. "I'm glad to see you again; It's been such a long time!"

"I'm happy to see you too!" said Gandalf while he hugged him back."

A few seconds later they let go of each other.

"Mr. Gandalf, I'm glad that you are here!" Sam said excitedly.

Gandalf smiled warmly at the delightful little hobbit and scooped him up in his arms.

"My you are getting big," said Gandalf. "The last time I saw you, you were a toddler.

"My mama says I'm growing fast."

Hamfast saw Gandalf holding his son in his arms. He stood up from the garden, brushed the dirt and grass off his breaches and extended his hand towards Gandalf's which he took.

"Welcome back to Hobbiton," said Hamfast. "We are glad to have you back."

"I'm glad to be back too. It's nice to see you again, and I see that the garden in Bagend is flourishing well. The flowers are blooming and the garden is teaming with fruits and vegetables that are ripening. You are doing such a fine job taking care of Bilbo's garden."

"He certainly is," said Bilbo while he walked out the door and headed towards them.

He wrapped his arms around Gandalf's waste.

"It's great to see you again, Gandalf!"

"It's great to see you too!" said Gandalf while he hugged him back

"Why don't you come inside, and I will make you some lunch," Bilbo said to Gandalf.

"I would be delighted."

"Come on Frodo," said Bilbo.

"You are invited too," he said to Sam and his father.

"No thank you," said Hamfast.

"Can I join them Gaffer?" Sam asked.

Hamfast nodded his head.

"Hoorah!" Sam shouted happily.

Hamfast looked fondly at his son who was walking inside Bagend with the others before he knelt down and resumed pulling weeds from the flower beds.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

Gandalf's Visit to Hobbiton

Disclaimer: See Page One

"Look at them Dodi," Ruby said scornfully to her husband while they were watching at Bilbo and the others enter Bagend.

"Bilbo is not a natural hobbit," Dodi said with equal scorn in his voice and eyes. "He lost his hobbit sense. What hobbit in his right mind would invite a wizard to have lunch with him?"

"He's crazy, and his nephew is just as crazy as him. Lobelia is right when she said that Bagend should go to her family and not that orphan," Ruby said nastily.

Inside the kitchen of Bagend, Bilbo, Frodo, Sam, and Gandalf were sitting at a table eating mushroom soup, fresh bread and butter and drinking grape juice. They were talking to each other and enjoying each other's company. Gandalf took his spoon and scooped some soup and mushrooms on it. He brought it to his mouth and tasted the slightly salted chicken broth, roasted mushroom, and the celery seasoning.

"Mmm, this soup is good," said Gandalf.

"It is," Frodo agreed. "Bilbo makes the best mushroom soup."

Bilbo beamed at the compliment.

"It's good to be back here," Gandalf said after he took a sip of grape juice. "I enjoy your company, and I missed seeing you."

"We enjoy your company too," said Bilbo.

"Where did you go?" Frodo asked, curiously.

"Lots of places, Frodo. One of the places I visited was Gondor. We were celebrating Boromir's birthday. He is the son of the Steward. The party was spectacular. There was dancing and all kinds of games, and there were all kinds of food including roast venison, roast rabbits, and lots of potatoes with butter and herbs."

"Was there cake, Gandalf?" Sam asked.

"There was a large chocolate cake with white frosting and rose trimmings."

"Yum," said Sam who wished he could have some of that cake.

"We'll have desert later on," Frodo said quietly to Sam.

"Boromir also received many kinds of presents," said Gandalf before he took another bite out of his bread.

"But it was his birthday; shouldn't he have given the presents instead?" Sam asked.

"Humans and other races receive presents for their birthdays; it is only us hobbits who give presents, Sam," said Bilbo. He sipped some juice.

"My mama said that giving presents means that we are grateful to Eru, for being alive for another year," said Sam, who ate some more soup.

"That's true," said Bilbo. "But other races are happy when someone close to them has a birthday and want them to enjoy their birthday by giving them presents."

"That's true," said Bilbo. "But other races are happy when someone has a birthday and they want to show it by giving them presents."

"Did he receive lots of toys?" Sam asked.

"Boromir is a teenager," said Gandalf. "He is too old for toys, but he did receive lots of nice presents."

"What did he get?" Frodo asked.

"He received some new shirts, a sword, a chess game board, new shoes, a few paintings, etc."

"How can he wear shoes?" Sam asked. "Won't they hurt his feet?"

"Humans are used to wearing shoes; it protects them," Gandalf answered Sam. "Their feet is a lot smaller than a hobbits and the bottom of their foot are not as tough as yours are."

The three hobbits continued to talk and eat lunch until they were finished. Then they got up and walked out of the kitchen.

Let's go back outside, Sam," said Frodo.

Sam followed Frodo to the parlor and out the door.

"Have fun boys!" Bilbo called after them.

When they got outside, Frodo asked," what game do you want to play now, Sam?"

"How about Cat and Mouse, Mr. Frodo?" said Sam. "It's one of my favorite games; I play this game with my sisters and brothers all the time."

"We'll play Cat and Mouse," said Frodo.

"I'll be the cat first this time," said Sam who began chasing after Frodo and meowing like a cat.

Frodo was running away from Sam on the grass, squeaking like a mouse until Sam caught him.

"I got you," Sam said while he grabbed him around the waste.

"Oh no, you got me," Frodo said pretending to be scared. "I'm going to be eaten by a cat."

Sam pretended to eat Frodo for a few minutes before Frodo said. "It's my turn to be the cat."

Frodo chased after Sam who ran around the potato patch and as soon as he caught him he began to wrestle with him. The hobbit lads were having fun rolling around on the ground getting grass and dirt on their clothes and hair. Frodo was careful not to hurt Sam. After their brief wrestling match, they got up again and brushed the dirt and grass off their clothes.

"Look Mr. Frodo, my Gaffer is really working hard in your garden."

"I see that," said Frodo.

They were watching Hamfast pulling a stubborn weed from the chrysanthemums. He was tugging at it but it refused to budge, so he took his weed puller and used it to pull the weed out of the ground.

They also saw Lobelia with a sour face walking towards them.

"Oh no," Frodo said quietly.

Hamfast looked up from his work when saw Lobelia walking towards him. "Good afternoon, mam," Hamfast said to her politely.

Lobelia looked her nose down at him and pointedly ignored him. She continued to walk towards Bagend.

"Good day, Lobelia," Frodo said.

Lobelia gave him a sour look. "Brandybuck," she said nastily before she knocked loudly on Bilbo's door.

"That must be Lobelia," Bilbo sighed getting up from his chair and walked towards the door. "She's the only one I know who knocks on the door like that."

"Open up Bilbo!" Lobelia shouted.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," he said with annoyance in his voice.

Bilbo opened the door and Lobelia walked into his house and sat down on the couch without being invited inside.

"Good day Lobelia," Gandalf said politely.

"This couch is lumpy," she complained ignoring Gandalf's greetings. "Don't you ever spend money from all the treasures you got from the dwarves?" she asked.

"This is a very comfortable couch." Gandalf said not understanding Lobelia's complaint.

"I just bought these couches last year," Bilbo said defensively.

"From somebody from Bagshot Row," she sneered.

"Where's my tea?" she demanded.

"Coming right up, Lobelia," Bilbo said with an annoyed sigh. "How many lumps of sugar?"

"Two," she said.

There was quieter knocking on the door. Bilbo walked towards it and opened it up for Hamfast.

"Do you need my help?" Hamfast asked.

"No thank you, Hamfast. We'll be fine," said Bilbo before he quietly closed the door.

Bilbo walked into the kitchen.

"And a slice of cake," Lobelia called after him.

Bilbo went inside and a few minutes later brought out tea and cake for Lobelia.

Lobelia tasted the cake and grimaced.

"You call that cake?" she sneered. "It tastes like cardboard. My clumsy cousin on my mother's side can make better cake than this."

She tasted tea.

"And the tea is even worse. You didn't even put any sugar in it."

Bilbo sighed. He took Lobelia's cup into the kitchen and added another lump of sugar in it. Then he went back inside the parlor and handed the cup to Lobelia and she took another sip of tea.

"Now it is too sweet," she complained.

Bilbo tried to make the visit more pleasant so he tried to have a conversation with her.

"Did Otho and Lotho have a fine morning?" Bilbo asked, awkwardly.

"They would have a better morning and so would I if we woke up here instead of our hole. We've been waiting for years to get this hole, and we would get it too after you die, but you had to go and adopt that Brandybuck orphan," she said angrily.

"Frodo is a good lad, Lobelia; there is no reason for you to be unkind to him."

"There is a good reason considering that he will get what we have been looking forward to having for all these years."

_I'm glad that I adopted Frodo,_ Bilbo thought. _He deserves Bagend a lot more than those Sackville Baggins do. He is a lot more pleasant and he has good manners._

Lobelia looked around the parlor and frowned at the couches, chairs, and rug.

"Of course if we did own Bagend, we would make some changes, she said, haughtily. First we would get rid of these hideous lumpy couches and bring in my fancy elegant living room set. Second, we would get a nicer rug, and third we would allow no wizards or dwarves in here only the best hobbits in Hobbiton. No Brandy Bucks or Tooks will be allowed inside either. We will allow Hamfast to come inside, but only to serve us, because he is nothing but a servant."

Bilbo sighed again. Lobelia was really getting on his nerves.

"Lobelia, Gandalf and I would like to talk by ourselves," Bilbo said hoping to get Lobelia to leave Bagend.

Bilbo wanted her to leave because she was making Gandalf and his visit unpleasant. But the annoying and persistent Lobelia refused to move from the couch. She looked at the pictures and map on the wall. One picture was of a lake surrounded by trees, another was a picture of elves.

"What horrible pictures? If I live here I would put up better ones, and that map can go too. Who needs a map of the outside world?"

Bilbo sighed for the third time. He was getting tired of Lobelia's complaining and Gandalf was also beginning to show a bit of impatience by tapping on the chair with his fingers and looking impatiently at her.

"Lobelia, I think your family needs you," Bilbo said, trying again to get rid of her.

"And you let that wizard in, " she continued. "Who with any intelligence even wears a pointy hat? Pointy hats are the stupidest things in fashion, and you have no fashion sense either wearing that brocade, Bilbo. If I were you…"

Bilbo was getting really tired of Lobelia's complaining. He knew it wouldn't be polite to throw her out, but he couldn't stand her unpleasantness for much longer. He was about to tell her to leave when Gandalf pointed his staff at Lobelia and turned her into a squirrel. She chattered at them before she scurried out of the open round window of Bagend and climbed up the chestnut tree.

"Thank you Gandalf," Bilbo said, relieved.

"Your welcome, Bilbo," said Gandalf.

"I can't wait till I see your fireworks tonight. They are spectacular. No one does fireworks as well as you."

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

Gandalf Visits Hobbiton

Disclaimer: See Chapter One

Later on that night there were many hobbits sitting on blankets in front of the calm waters waiting for Gandalf to start entertaining them with his fireworks. The Gamgees and the Baggins were sitting near each other and talking to each other.

"Wouldn't it be great to see Gandalf's fireworks again?" said Frodo. "I can't wait till he starts to show them. No one does better fireworks than he."

"I agree," said Halfred. "I've always enjoyed Gandalf's fireworks; they are wonderful, aren't they Sam?"

"Yes they are," said Sam. Marigold this will be your first time in seeing the fireworks. You will soon see all the pretty colors that will burst into the sky."

"I wike fiwoks," said Marigold. "The cowes ah pwetty, and wewo is my favowit cowe."

"Hamfast, love, look at all the beautiful stars that are lighting up the dark blue sky," Bell said while she looked up at the stars."

"They are beautiful, dear. The ones on the left are particularly bright. They sparkle like anything."

"I like drawing pictures with stars," said Sam. "It is a very fun game to play."

"It is a lot of fun playing that game. I enjoy seeing who can draw most pictures by tracing stars," Daisy agreed.

"I like that game too," said Frodo. "I used to have lots of fun playing that game with my cousins in Brandy Hall, and I have fun playing with all of you here."

"I think Gandalf is starting his fireworks now," Bilbo said to Frodo.

The area in front of the water that was filled with chattering hobbits became silent. The hobbits watched mesmerized while Gandalf was sticking some fireworks into the ground. He lit the wick and when the wick burned through the fireworks shot up into the sky and exploded into beautiful colors of blue, yellow, red, and green.

Many hobbits responded with oohs, and aahs and lots of the younger children and a few older children covered their ears when they heard the noise. They liked watching the fireworks, but they did not like the noise.

"Look Marigold," said Sam.

Marigold took her hands off her ears.

"Pwetty, but the noise is scawy," she said.

The next group of fireworks went up into the sky this time taking the shape of a star.

"Wow! Oooh! Beautiful! Marvelous!" exclaimed many hobbits.

"Looks like everyone is enjoying the fireworks even the Sackville Baggins," Bilbo said gesturing to a group of hobbits a few rows in front of them."

"I can see Otho smiling," said Hamfast. "And I hardly see him smiling."

"I hardly see Lobelia and Lotho smiling either," said Frodo.

Another group of fireworks burst into the sky into the shape of a rose with bright colors.

"Ooh! Aaahh! A rose! Look, pink and light blue!" Beautiful! Spectacular! Wow!" said many hobbits.

Gandalf continued to show to show the fireworks while the hobbits continued to enjoy them. He showed all kinds of fireworks including a few that were shaped like eagles, crowns, and ponies. When he displayed the last group of fireworks the sky lit up with so many colors that it amazed many hobbits and they talked about it for years.

"That's all for the fireworks for today," Gandalf said loudly.

All the hobbits cheered loudly before they began to get ready to leave by gathering their belongings.

"I really enjoyed the fireworks, Hamfast," said Bilbo while he and Frodo were folding up their dark blue blanket.

"I enjoy them too; nobody does them as well as, Gandalf," Hamfast said while he was helping his family clean up their area by putting empty drink containers, and sandwich wrappers into the picnic basket.

Frodo and Sam stood in front of Bilbo. "Uncle Bilbo, I invited Sam to stay overnight with us. Can he?"

"He can as long as it is all right with Hamfast."

"Can I Gaffer?" Sam asked with excitement.

"If you behave yourself," said his father.

"Hoorah!" Sam shouted in joy.

To Be Continued.


	4. Chapter 4

Gandalf Visits Hobbiton

Disclaimer: See Chapter One

Frodo and Sam were sitting on Frodo's bed looking at the stars through a round window that dotted the skies. Frodo began to trace the stars with his fingers trying to draw a picture of a pony with it.

"What are you drawing Mr. Frodo?"

"A pony," Frodo answered.

"This is his ear," Frodo said while tracing three stars that made a triangle. "This is his back," he said while he traced a horizontal group of stars. "This is his underside," he said while tracing a line of stars below it. "And this is his tail," said Frodo while tracing a few stars that seemed to go downward.

"That's very good Mr. Frodo. Can I have my turn now?"

Frodo nodded his head.

Sam looked at the stars for a few minutes until he saw something that he liked to draw.

"I'm drawing a wheel barrow, Mr. Frodo," said Sam while he traced a square with handles.

"You are very good at this game, Sam," said Frodo.

"I play this game with my sisters and brothers a lot. It is one of my favorite games."

Frodo and Sam continued to play for a half hour drawing pictures by tracing stars. They drew a cat, a mountain, a cup, a crown, a bird, and a scone. As the game went on it was getting harder for them to draw pictures.

"It's your turn, Sam," said Frodo.

Sam looked at the stars for a while trying to find another picture to draw, but he was having a hard time finding something new to draw. Soon he gave up.

"I can't find anything else to draw."

"Let me try," said Frodo.

Frodo studied the stars to see if he can draw another picture but no matter what stars he looked at he was unable to draw another picture.

"I can't either," said Frodo. "I guess the game is over today."

Sam was beginning to show signs of fatigue by yawning and by having some bags under his eyes.

"Can we do some coloring?" Sam asked. "I like coloring pictures. Marigold and I do it all the time."

"Why don't we do that tomorrow, Sam? It is getting late and your parents would not approve of me having you stay up too late, and you look tired."

Sam climbed in the bed and Frodo climbed in next to him and pulled the blanket up to cover them.

"I had a lot of fun today, Mr. Frodo," Sam said quietly barely able to keep his eyes open.

"So did I," said Frodo.

"Goodnight, Mr. Frodo," said Sam while closing his eyes.

"Goodnight Sam."

Meanwhile Bilbo and Gandalf were sitting on couches watching stars and drinking tea.

"I love watching the stars," Bilbo said before he sipped some tea. "It is so peaceful."

"Watching the stars is so peaceful, and so is visiting the shire. I like the simple life the hobbits lead here. It is so peaceful and quiet, and it is refreshing from all the noise, constant activities, and the dangers I find in other parts of this world. The only other places I find peaceful is Rivendell, Lothlorien, and Tom Bombadil's house. I also missed you, Frodo and the others."

Gandalf drank some tea.

"We missed you too. Frodo and Sam were looking forward to seeing you again. They really enjoy your company," Said Bilbo. Bilbo took another sip of his tea.

"And my fireworks," Gandalf laughed. "I'm going to do some magic tomorrow for the hobbit children and tell them a story."

"Sam loves listening to stories especially about elves. How is Elrond?"

"He is doing great. Of course he is troubled about Mordor than he always is. He misses his Celebrian very much, but he still has his sons and daughter whom he loves very much."

Gandalf and Bilbo continued to watch the stars and conversing with each other. They were really enjoying each other's company.

The next day Frodo was walking down the paths to the market place to buy food to fill the larders of Bagend. Sam received Permission from his father to accompany Frodo after he finished helping his father with the gardening. The birds filled the air with their beautiful music which delighted both of the hobbits. They passed by two hobbit ladies who were picking ripped blue berries off the bush in front of their hole. The hobbit ladies and Frodo and Sam nodded their heads towards each other in greeting. They passed by another hole were the daffodils and the blue bells were blooming and next door was a hobbit man trimming the hedge. A few holes down there a hobbit girl feeding chickens. She gave a polite greeting to the two hobbits while they were passing by. Sam waved to Lilac, but Frodo just looked at her with bright eyes for a few seconds before he returned the greetings. Lilac had curly brown hair and chestnut colored eyes. She was wearing a red calico dress and an apron. It was one of her work dresses. Lilac was plain looking but to Frodo she was the most beautiful girl Frodo had ever seen.

Sam noticed that look.

"You're in love with her aren't you Mr. Frodo?"

"Shush," said Frodo.

"How's your uncle?"

"He's doing fine. How are your parents and siblings?"

"They are doing great my oldest sister is going to marry Holbert."

"That is great," said Frodo happy for her sister. "We have to go now. We are buying groceries for my uncle."

"Tell your uncle I said hello," Lilac called to them.

"I will," Frodo answered her.

Frodo and Sam began to walk again towards the market.

"How did you know that I have a crush on her," Frodo asked Sam.

"You were looking at her the same way that my gaffer looks at my mama."

"You are intelligent for a young child, Sam," said Frodo.

Sam blushed at the compliment.

"You are the first one to tell me that, Mr. Frodo."

They continued to walk for about 20 minutes until they came to the Proudfoots' hole. Rows of Tomatoes that were growing in front of the hole to the left were ripped and ready to be plucked off the vines. On the other side was a pink rose bush. Sam walked to the rose bush and began to sniff it.

"I love roses, Mr. Frodo," said Sam. "They smell so sweet."

At that moment the door to the Proudfoots' hole opened and a big shaggy dog came lumbering down the path and greeting the hobbits by licking their faces. His tail was waving from side to side indicating that he was happy to see them.

"That tickles," Sam said while he was laughing.

Mr. Proudfoot came outside and walked towards his dog.

"Bear! Here Bear!"

Bear came running to his master and stood up on his hind legs to greet his master. Mr. Proudfoot was scratching behind his ears which made the dog happy.

"You naughty dog, what am I going to do with you," he said, good naturedly.

"I'm sorry about my dog, Mr. Frodo. He's always excited to see people."

"Get inside Bear," he ordered his dog.

Bear obeyed his master and went inside the house again.

"That's alright," said Frodo. "He seems to be a very friendly dog."

"How's your uncle?"

"He's doing fine. We're going to the market to buy some groceries for him. He wants to make roast chicken with potatoes and boiled carrots for dinner. We are also going to make some cookies to eat after dinner."

"I here that Gandalf is also staying in your hole during his visit," said Proudfoot.

"Yes, he is and we are enjoying his company."

"Mr. Gandalf made great fireworks last night," said Sam.

"He always makes spectacular fireworks. I was there last night and I really enjoyed them, Sam," said Proudfoot.

"It was good seeing you Mr. Proudfoot we have to get going to the market."

"It was good to see both of you as well. Give your uncle my greetings for me."

"I will," said Frodo. "And give your family my greetings as well."

"Bye Mr. Proudfoot," said Sam.

They resumed their trip to the market. They walked for about another five minutes passing by more hobbit holes and hobbits. They soon came to a pig pen where two of the pigs were wallowing in the mud and next door was a tween leading his sheep out of the pen to pasture. They nodded their heads in greeting. They passed by another hole. This one was filled with sunflowers in front of it. Sam walked over to the sunflowers and bent over to take a good look at them.

"I love sun flowers," said Sam. "They are prettier than marigolds."

"Yes, they are," said Frodo. "They are almost as bright as the sun."

They passed by a few more hobbit holes before they entered the market square. The market square was teaming with many hobbits going to different shops and carrying bags of groceries and other items like gardening tools, paint cans, and homemade rugs. There were also lots of vendors outside selling different things. One side there was a man hobbit selling his wares, and on the other side was a lady hobbit selling gardening tools. Straight ahead of them were a hobbit man and lady selling bushels of bright red and green apples and next to them was a hobbit lady selling watermelon. Next to her was a grocery store and Frodo and Sam walked to the store.

"Now we need some eggs, sugar, jam, honey, flour, nuts, biscuits, carrots, apple and grape juice, and some tea bags. Help me find them Sam."

Sam and Frodo walked around on different shelves picking up different things until they got everything that Frodo's uncle asked them to buy. Then they went to the cashier and paid for the groceries. Frodo picked up the large bag while Sam picked up the small bag.

"Thank you for helping me, Sam," said Frodo.

"You're welcome," said Sam. "I like doing things for you."

Frodo smiled at Sam's words.

Such care for somebody so young Frodo thought. Some of the adults can learn from him

"Can we do some coloring when we get back?" Sam asked.

"Yes we will," Frodo answered.

When they were halfway back to bagend they encountered Lotho.

"Well, well, well, look who is here: the Brandybuck and his useless servant carrying groceries." Lotho said mockingly.

Sam put his bag down and started towards him ready to tell him off, but Frodo put a hand in front of him to stop him.

"Don't Sam," Frodo said quietly. "Just ignore him, maybe he will go away."

Sam picked up his bag again.

"Your little servant is braver than you are," said Lotho. "This little thing is not a coward like you."

Frodo said nothing, and began to walk away with Sam but Lotho followed them.

"Hey how's your uncle the cracked hobbit? Only cracked hobbits would let a wizard inside his hobbit hole. He lost his hobbit sense a long ago."

Frodo continued to ignore him he knew that Lotho was goading him on to fight him, and he would not let Lotho's words get to him.

"He should never have returned from the shire," said Lotho getting really mean. "The shire is better off without him stirring it up with his talks of adventures from the wilds."

Frodo stopped walking for a moment and looked at Lotho. He wanted to punch him because he did not like anyone insulting his uncle, but he kept control of himself.

When Lotho saw that Frodo was ignoring him, he pushed him angrily knocking down his bag of groceries which spilled out on the path. Luckily no eggs were broken because Sam was carrying them.

"Don't you know when you are being insulted or are you just too cowardly to fight me," said Lotho challenging him.

"Leave him alone," Sam said angrily putting up his fists ready to fight Lotho.

He pushed Frodo again. "Come on fight me," he said.

At that moment Gandalf came.

"Causing trouble I see," said Gandalf to Lotho.

Gandalf raised his staff as if to turn Lotho into a small fury animal. Lotho immediately took off running as fast as he could.

"Look who the real coward is," Frodo said quietly to Sam as they were watching Lotho fleeing.

"Thank you Gandalf," said Frodo.

"You're welcome my boy."

"You always show up at the right time."

"I always seemed too."

"Don't let him get to you, Frodo."

"I don't," said Frodo."

"Sam here is very brave," said Frodo. "He wanted to fight Lotho."

"You are brave, Sam," said Gandalf. "But Lotho is more than twice your size and it would be unwise to try and fight him."

"I didn't want him to hurt Mr. Frodo," said Sam who bent down and began to pick up the food that spilled out of the bag.

Gandalf and Frodo also bent down and helped Sam pick up the food and put it back in the bag. They noticed that the two bottles of juice did not break and they were glad.

"Where did you go, Gandalf?" said Frodo.

"I was taking a stroll in Hobbiton looking at the different sites including a small duck pond, and Ted Sandyman's watermill. I'm heading back to your hole."

"We're heading back there too," said Frodo. "Can we join you?"

"I will be happy to receive your company."

"Would you like me to carry your bags for you?" Gandalf asked.

"No thank you," they said.

"Your fireworks are great, Mr. Gandalf; are you going to do anymore?" Sam asked

"I'm going to entertain you and the other hobbit children with some magic, and I will be telling you a story later on."

"Can it be about elves? I love elves. They are so beautiful. I hope to see one soon. Maybe the elf will show me some elf magic."

Gandalf ruffled Sam's hair affectionately.

To Be Continued.

Authors Note: Lilac is very close in age to Frodo.


	5. Chapter 5

Gandalf Visits Hobbiton

Disclaimer: See Page One

Author's Note: The children Gandalf entertains are twelve years old and younger.

They continued walking and talking to each other until they came by Mrs. Bolger's (not Fredgar's mothers) hole. When she saw them she came out of her home carrying a large steaming apple pie. The apple filling were peeking out through the flaky pie crust, and the scent of apples wafted through the air and into their nostrils. They took the sweet scent into their noses and desired to eat the pie.

"I made this apple pie for you and Bilbo," she said while she handed the pie to Gandalf.

"Thank you very much," they said to her.

"We enjoyed your fireworks, and my children are looking forward to your magic and story later on. They are so excited."

"I can't wait for the magic show and story either," said Sam. "I want to hear about elves; I love elves."

Frodo ruffled little Sam's hair.

"So do my children, they like elves very much, but my youngest likes dwarves better."

"I will be looking forward to entertaining them later on," said Gandalf.

"We have to get going, Mrs. Bolger. We have to take these groceries home," said Frodo.

"So long," said Mrs. Bolger. "You are all welcome in my home," she said.

"You are welcome in our home too," said Frodo before they continued on towards Bagend.

Soon they came upon Bagshot Row and they waved to Hamfast and the others who were doing their chores. When they came to Bagend Frodo opened the round green door, and everybody entered it.

"Thank you lads," Bilbo said while he took the bags filled with groceries and carried them to the kitchen.

While he was carrying the bags to the kitchen he saw Gandalf carrying the sweet smelling and looking apple pies.

"The apple pie smells so delicious."

"Mrs. Bolger gave that to us," said Frodo.

"You must thank her for it," said Bilbo while he placed the groceries on the table.

"We already did," said Gandalf.

Late in the afternoon, a large group of hobbit children were sitting on their blankets on the grass in front of Bagend with Sam and Marigold in the front. They were chattering excitedly because they couldn't wait till Gandalf entertains them with magic. Some of the children brought their toys with them because Gandalf asked them to.

"I can't wait till he shows us some magic, Marigold," said Sam. It will be terrific."

"I wike magic," said Marigold.

"I do too," said a little hobbit girl sitting next to her.

"Gandalf asked us to bring our toys," said Holfast. "I wonder what kind of magic he will use on them."

"The magic will be wonderful to see," said another hobbit boy."

"I can't wait till he tells us a story," said his brother. "I want to hear about dwarves."

"I want to hear about elves," said a little hobbit girl.

"Me too," said Sam.

Frodo walked outside Bagend through the round green door with some of his old toys. He noticed the excited chattering of many children, and smiled at them while he placed the toys on the grass. Then he went back inside.

"Gandalf, the children are excited. They can't wait till you begin to entertain them," said frodo

"And I will enjoy entertaining them, Frodo, " said Gandalf.

Gandalf walked outside of Bagend and when the children saw him they cheered. Gandalf had the children place their toys near Frodo's toys and when they had done that he waved his staff and the toys began to move around. The stuffed animals and dolls were dancing, the toy musical instruments played music, and the balls, toy carts and wagons were moving around. The children enjoyed watching the toys entertain them. Some of them went up to dance with the toys including Goldilocks who danced among some rag dolls, and Sam who danced with a stuffed oliphant Gandalf laughed delightedly while he watched the children enjoying themselves, and Bilbo and Frodo who were watching the whole thing through the round window also were delighted. They showed it with their bright eyes and smiles on their faces.

After Gandalf finished making the toys dance, he did other magic including making some marigolds appear which delighted Marigold because they were her favorite flowers, and roses appear because they were Rosie's favorite flowers.

"That is enough magic for today," said Gandalf."

"Hoorah!" the children shouted excitedly.

"That was great! I had so much fun! I love seeing my toys dance!" they chattered excitedly to each other.

"Now it is time for a story. What story would you like me to tell you?" Gandalf asked the children.

"Can it be about elves?" Sam asked.

"Elves, elves," said some of the other hobbit children.

"No, I like dwarves better," said a little hobbit girl sitting behind Sam.

"How about a story about human princesses?" asked another little hobbit girl."

"Dragons and gold," suggested a few other hobbit children.

"I will tell you a story about the adventures of a hobbit," Gandalf answered them.

"Will he visit elves?" Sam asked.

Gandalf nodded his, and Sam's eyes brightened even more because he loved hearing about elves.

"Once there was a hobbit who decided to explore the outside world. He wanted to see what wonders he would find….

"The children seemed to be enjoying Gandalf's story," Bilbo said to Frodo.

"He is a really good story teller," said Frodo, almost as good as you are.

Frodo and Bilbo were mesmerized by the story Gandalf was telling the children. They were enjoying it as much as the children were.

Gandalf stayed in Hobbiton for a few weeks entertaining hobbits and enjoying the company of Bilbo, Frodo, Sam, and some of the other hobbits until it was time for Gandalf to leave.

"I wish you wouldn't leave," Sam said clinging to Gandalf's legs. "I'm going to miss you."

Gandalf picked up Sam.

"I'm going to miss you too," said Gandalf. "But I have to leave sometime. The people out there need me and there are lots of places for me to travel too."

"Will you be back soon?" Frodo asked.

"I will be back when I can." Gandalf answered him. "I'm going to visit Tom Bombadil and Goldberry first, and then I'm going to visit Theoden in Rohan."

"We're going to miss you so much," said Bilbo.

The three hobbits and Gandalf held onto each other for a while. No more words were said because no more were needed to be said. The four of them said all that they needed through the long hug. They hoped that Gandalf will see them soon, and Gandalf hoped he would too, but there were many things he needed to do for he was sent to middle earth to help the people who were living in it. After a while they let go of each other.

Gandalf picked up his staff and began to walk out of the door.

"You are always welcome to stay in Bagend when you come again," said Bilbo. The door is always opened to you."

"Thank you," said Gandalf before he walked out of the door, down the path and out of their sight.

"Who's Tom Bombadil?" Frodo asked.

The end.


End file.
